An Unsuitable Life for a 14 Year Old Boy
by athena134
Summary: my first fanfic, please read. Btw accepting oc's for delinquents.
1. Chapter 1: Soccer

**Fudou belongs to Level 5**

Breathing in the icy air, the young boy with a brown Mohawk sat on the rusting swing set. The cold

autumn breeze freezing the pale, now red skin of the young boywho forgot to wear a jacket.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath.

Leaving the swing set, he quickly ran to the nearby bench and huddled with it as if it was his father.

The man who would put Fudou on his back and bring him to soccer games.

"Daddy, Daddy," yelled the younger Fudou.

"Hurry up," exclaimed the excited young boy.

"Okay, I'm coming," exclaimed the tired man.

The younger Fudou running way to fast with his little legs, he ended up sprawled on the floor. Holding in

his tears, he tried to stand up, but he couldn't. Fudou's father quickly ran towards his injured son and

lightly set him on his thin shoulders.

"There, all set," exclaimed Fudou's father.

At the time, the thin shoulders of his dad seemed so broad. Since his dad's unemployment, he had to work part time job after part time job. As his dad indulged

into alcohol, Fudou had to pay off the piling debt. At the age of 14, he had to support his ailing mother and his bum of a father. He could only watch as everyone kicked

around that black and white ball. The sound of the sneakers kicking against that hexagonal sphere. He even started to miss the stinky sock smell of the locker room

filled with sweaty boys after soccer practice. He just wanted to kick around a soccer ball.

**No flames and please review.**

**Feel free to create an OC (delinquent) for me to add into my story.**

**Next Chapter is about Fudou's Mohawk.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mohawk

**Fudou belongs to Level 5**

Fudou locked himself into the bathroom. Quickly rummaging through the chestnut colored cabinet,

he pulled out a can of shaving cream and that stupid old razor his dad always used.

That stupid light green razor with the giggling penguins kicking soccer balls.

It was mocking him. Even his favorite animal was mocking him.

Sighing, Fudou decided to continue the task at hand. Applying the shaving cream and turning on the razor,

Fudou started to shave off most of his short brown hair. Using his newly bought hair gel,

Fudou started to apply it on what little hair was left.

Looking into the dirty mirror, Fudou saw an unfamiliar person. A young boy around his age with a Mohawk and

a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Was this really him? He felt like a totally new person.

He felt almost free. 'I could probably get away with anything,' thought the new Fudou.

"Not to mention people would probably stay away from me. I look like a gang member,' he exclaimed.

Taking his time admiring his new look, Fudou pulled out his penguin themed cellphone.

The digital digits read 5:36 p.m. Walking out of the bathroom, he was ready the show the world the new him.

Just three months ago, Fudou had been through one of the biggest transformations of his life.

He still remembers the shocked reaction of his parents. His dad dropped his beer can and stared at his son

with his eyes expanded to their maximum. Fudou's mom started to scream hysterically for a good 15 minutes

before she collapsed on the floor and cried like a mad woman. Her frail body shaking and her eyes bright red,

like that of a rabbits. Fudou just watched as both of his parents broke down.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of victory.

**No flames and please review. **

**OC Submission has ended. **

**BTW, sorry for the lack of dialog.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Recruited?

**Fudou Belongs to Level 5**

"Oi, Fudou! Are you listening to me," questioned a pair of baby blue eyes.

"Yes, I am Akira," replied a yawning Fudou.

Toudou Akira. Fudou really didn't mind her, but he had so many complaints about her father.

'What kind of father neglects his own daughter and pays some dude to be her friend,' thought Fudou.

"Well, I'll be leaving," Fudou replied with a wave.

Having left the giant mansion made of giant bars,

Fudou took a last look at the colorful garden of tulips.

"Yo, got any lunch money for us," said a tall muscular man with extremely crooked teeth.

Behind him stood the most gorgeous girl Fudou had ever seen.

Her luscious silver hair and those beautiful golden eyes could melt any man's heart.

A stunned Fudou, mentally slapped himself in his face.

Feeling the urge to impress this beautiful thing, he replied by yelling

"I don't have any for the likes of you."

Five minutes later, Fudou was kneeling on the floor with his wrist painfully twisted a purple color.

His baby blue jeans covered in dirt,

his face a variety of different shades of blue and purple,

and a big shoe mark on his swollen left cheek.

Looking upwards, he sees the foot of the hideous man about to step on his nose.

Holding in his tears, Fudou painfully bites on his now bleeding tongue.

"Oi, Buta! I thought the boss told you to find a new recruit.

He looks weak; I like his hair though,"

yelled a young man with glowing violet eyes

and short neon-green hair who pointed a finger at Fudou.

"Nezu! Stop getting in the way of my fun, will you,"

complained the hideous man named Buta.

"Regardless of what you say, the boss wants the new recruit NOW,"Nezu stated plainly.

"Tch," Buta replied.

"So, Zoey. What do you think about the punk with the Mohawk," Buta asked the gorgeous girl.

"He has enough spunk and getting on the boss' bad side isn't the greatest idea.

Let's just bring him to the boss," Zoey replied with a smirk plastered on her face.

"So, what kind of person is your boss,"

Fudou remarked, with his normal smirk plastered on his face.

**No flames and please review.**

**The OC's that did not appear in this chapter will appear in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gang

**Fudou belongs to Level 5**

Fudou sensed a strong aura of bloodlust as he entered the abandoned warehouse.

His knees started to shake as his eyes set sight of the 'boss'.

Those dark green eyes piercing into his very soul.

Taking a deep breath, Fudou tried his best to compose himself as he heard snickering from both sides of him.

As he wished for any kind of distraction to occur,

a girl with waist length jet black hair decided to make a comment.

"I like his hair", she remarked with a playful smile playing on her lips.

That smile of hers gave Fudou the courage to look straight into the boss' eyes with his determined chocolate orbs.

A nod of approval was all Fudou got from the dangerous boss.

With a sigh of relief, Fudou saw the lively girl approaching him on her red skateboard along with another girl.

I'm Tsuki Tori and the girl to my left is Mamera. Cute right," she beamed.

"So what's your name recruit," questioned Tori.

"The name's Fudou," he replied with a smile plastered on his face.

"And she's very cute."

Upon hearing said comment Mamera's cheeks turned bright red like a tomato.

Walking home after that chaotic gang encounter,

Fudou saw a giant billboard with a picture of that damn Kidou Yuuta on it.

The sheltered rich boy who had everything Fudou could only wish for.

He had money and was known as a famous soccer player.

'I play the same position as Kidou, I'm just as good at soccer, and I'm the same age;

Yet Kidou is the one everyone idolizes,' Fudou thought as his blood boiled.

**No flames and please review.**

**BTW hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Big Decision

**Fudou belongs to Level 5**

That morning Fudou got up earlier then normal. He hadn't been this excited since he stopped playing soccer. He couldn't help but remember how he would always get up extra early and go to the field and practice his new hissatsu waza.

With a grin on his face Fudou thought about the events of yesterday. It had been such a long time since Fudou last made friends. After he quit soccer, Fudou was always alone. After all, he no longer had anyone to share his burning passion for soccer with.

Having jelled his hair, Fudou started running towards the abandoned warehouse he had been to yesterday.

Seeing the familiar faces of Tori and Mamera, he waved as he approached them.

"Yo," Fudou said.

"Hiya," beamed Tori and Mamera as they nodded at him.

Finding a comfortable spot, he sat down on the cement floor. "Today's a free day. Any plans you guys? Wanna hit the arcade," questioned Tori.

"Sorry, I have to babysit my cousin," replied Mamera.

Sighing Tori turned to Fudou.

"Want to go freerunning with me," questioned Tori with a puppy dog face.

"Sorry, my mom told me that my dad had made a big decision so I have to head back. I only came to say hi confessed Fudou.

"I hate you guys," exclaimed Tori.

Having returned home, Fudou saw his mom once again collapsed on the floor. This time however, it felt different. Looking around he couldn't find his dad anywhere.

"Where's dad," Fudou asked as his mom handed him a small note.

"Thanks for everything,' read the note.

"What!? He abandoned us," exclaimed Fudou.

**No Flames and please review**

**And gosh, I need to learn how to write longer chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kidou

**Both Fudou and Kidou belong to Level 5**

Attached to the stupid note was the pair of pearl earrings that his mom has always wanted and a soccer game ticket for him.

'So this is it huh,' thought Fudou.

'He abandons us after I've been working my ass off to support my bum of a father and now he tempts me with a soccer game ticket,' exclaimed Fudou as he huddled with himself in his soccer poster filled room. His room was so filled with soccer posters that Fudou no longer knew the true color of the wall.

Laughing hysterically, Fudou thought about how all his efforts were in vain. In the end he couldn't give up his precious soccer. After all, soccer was his everything. The countless afternoons he had spend kicking that black and white ball. And now that his dad has left him, it was the only thing that connected him with his dad. He hated this man, but he loved him.

Closely examining the ticket, he realized that the game was later this afternoon. Opening the front door to his house, he looked up at the sky.

'The way the clouds are lined up, the sky almost looks like a soccer field with two people standing on it,' he thought as he flashed a smile.

Jogging to the soccer stadium, Fudou stopped to glare at the bulletin board with Kidou's face on it.

After making it to the stadium Fudou sat himself down in the fourth row, third seat. Looking to his right he noticed Kidou Yuuto approaching him.

'Oh, gosh! Kidou Yuuto is walking towards me,' thought Fudou as he tried to stop the urge to kick Kidou in the gut.

Without any hesitation Kidou took the seat to Fudou's right and offered him a sincere smile.

"I'm really looking forward to the match. Personally I'm rooting for Team Penguin Lovers. You? And by the way the name's Kidou," commented Kidou as some kid grabbed at Reize's hair while screaming ice cream..

'Out of all the people in the stadium, Kidou decided to sit next to me. Thanks life,' Fudou thought as Kageyama successfully managed to offer a seven year old boy a lollipop and a ride home.

'Looking at Kidou up close really made him want to rip off those retarded goggles of his, thought Fudou who was too rapped in his own thoughts to realize that Kidou was dragging him to a nearby cafe.

Looking dumbfounded, Fudou scanned the menu. Finally finding a banana flavored drink, he cheered as Kidou just watched as he broke out of character.

'Well that was awkward,' thought Fudou as Gazel managed to pour apple juice on Burn's head.

'You play soccer right,' commented Kidou.

"Well, I used to.. how did you know," questioned Fudou.

'So he can even read minds', thought Fudou.

"You have this air around you that tells people that you play soccer," commented Kidou as he offered another one of those annoying smiles of his.

"So um... I'm going home now," commented Fudou.

"Wait," Kidou yelled as he placed the half standing Fudou back in his seat.

"I need some advice," exclaimed Kidou.

**Please review and no flames.**

**Yay, this chapter is slightly longer. I'm actually totally proud of myself right now.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sister Complex

**Fudou, Kidou, Kageyama, and Kageyama Jr belong to Level 5.**

"I'm really busy with soccer practice, interviews, destroying schools with soccer, and I have a younger sister. Her name is Haruna. When we were younger our parents died in a car accident and so we were adopted into different families. And recently one of the guys at Haruna's school is totally hitting on her," raged Kidou.

"I must eliminate him from this planet, um… I mean… convince him to stay away from her,"

"Your point," commented Fudou as he thought about how to tease Kidou about his sister complex.

"I want you to go baby-sit the Commander's nephew for me," said Kidou.

"Well, it's more of a meeting with the Commander to come up with strategies for the upcoming game."

"Why me, don't have teammates," questioned Fudou.

"I need to find someone who understands soccer and isn't from Teikoku. I don't want my teammates getting in trouble if Commander realizes it's not me," said Kidou.

"I refuse," said Fudou as he got up from his seat. After all, he had just finished his banana pie so he didn't see any other reason to stay.

"I'll give you my limited ultra-special penguin army special commander baby keychain version two," exclaimed a desperate Kidou as he clasped Fudou's hands together.

"You mean the glowing purple one that came out two days ago," yelled an excited Fudou.

"Yes, said Kidou.

"Now lets carry on our tasks after we switch clothing,"

Both boys nodded as they bolted into the bathroom to exchange clothing.

'What the hell, thought Fudou.

'How did I get myself into this mess,' screamed Fudou.

'The wig was extremely itchy, the stupid goggles made it hard to see, and the damn Commander was totally checking him out,'

'But the kid was cute,'

"Big brudder, let's play with the blocks," exclaimed Kageyama Jr. with an infectious grin.

"You're not Kidou are you," commented Kageyama.

"You have a nice ass and you would make a good game maker though. Find me if you ever plan to play soccer,"

'Like hell I would you creep,' thought Fudou as he did a major eye flip.

"Would you mind not staring at my rear end," commented Fudou.

"Sorry, " sulked Kageyama as he retreated into his office on his wheelie chair.

"Lame," thought Fudou as he pulled out his new limited ultra-special penguin army special commander baby key chain version two.

**No flames and please review**

**Love you guys, hehee. **


End file.
